sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GreeneChuck2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Connor Formal.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 20:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Um...y did you recolor someone's artwork? I can tell because it looks exactly like this -_- ....I don't appreciate stealing --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 21:46, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I Only didit because id ont know how to draw very well and his is very well done, oh well ifind one some day GreeneChuck2 (talk) 03:14, May 15, 2014 (UTC) U should always ask first befor doing that. The person who drew that would have been fine with just u sasking her. Please ask first, I'm not mad ^^. Oh and if you want to message back just click of my signature. --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 01:27, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, my favorite class is Scout, and my secondary class is Sniper. (Please reply (if you were going to) to me on my own talk page, use the button that says "Be Efficient.") Be Polite. Be Efficient. This sounds pretty interesting! I would love to help :D just tell me what to do and I'll try my best I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Sounds interesting. I'm in. Just tell me what to help you with and I'll try my best I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Seems really good, I like the white and blue together. Maybe some characters (not all) could wear unique things like headbands. Just to add some variety, but besides that the outfit is pretty good I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Woah, that looks pretty cool! Good job :D but anyway we should start with something else before designs. I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) I would start in the concept of the while thing first I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Well this is mainly your thing so I don't know if you want to keep it similar to Space Jam or mix it up a bit I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Cool. So now we need a basic storyline I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) That's a good idea. Maybe make a blog that asks others to join if they want to. I prefer cheese but ham is good. It rhymes with Sam I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) I noticed. The 2 options I see happening now are remaking the blog and a busy time or ask people individually on their talk pages I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Well of can't think of a specific list but I do recommend asking some of the active users who might be interested. This didn't help that much x) I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) Treehouse of horrors as in that Simpsons thing? I don't watch the Simpsons. Anyway the idea could work but I probably won't be able to help that much, I'm working on my character reboot. I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) All of them but I've already done Sam, Zack, Oliver and Bailey. Plus I'm making new characters. Gib the Iron your FC for reference. "Look it's an official post." 02:35, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I can't draw your character when I don't even know what it looks like bby. "Look it's an official post." 03:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok Green, I got to give you a warning here. Please stop uploading TF2 official art onto the wiki, this is your ownly warning. Any more uploads will turn into a temp. ban from the site. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 18:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I guess I can try to help. I have some things going in real life but I'll try to help. By "IT'S ME" you mean five nights at Freddie's. I'm that guy who made the green rabbit person that you sometimes hear about (talk) hello! sorry for the wait, here's your request Hello. well sorry for the long wait. but here you are. I hope you enjoy it. :) SonicKnucklesFan92 17:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'd love to draw you pics sure, i don't mind drawing your character ^^ he's pretty cool. and i don't mind the favors you want, buddy. i can do em ^^ SonicKnucklesFan92 22:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC)